Good Enough
by Fronk10
Summary: Songfic, One-Shot. Post Avengers. Loki has been taken back to Asgard to face his punishment, but Odin insists on visiting him. Loki reflects on this with the aid of one of my favourite songs. Review!


**Hey!**

**This is a songfic one-shot based on the KSM version of 'Good Enough' from Disney's 'The Wild'. The lyrics belong to Disney and KSM and the Thor characters belong to Marvel and Norse Mythology.**

**Read and review! Fronk x**

* * *

It had been several days since I'd returned to Asgard for my trial. I was to be imprisoned in the depths of the prison tower. Still, Odin kept coming to talk to me.

_It seems the more we talk  
The less I have to say_

We'd been talking for hours. Hours and hours. Pointlessly. I'd said my piece to my 'father' and yet he still doesn't listen. No amount of wise words could change my mind. I had done my actions and that was all there was too it. I felt no remorse, no sorrow. I did not know those people nor do I wish to. Nothing my fath- Odin said would change that.

_I wanted to make you proud  
But I just got in your way_

All I wanted was his appreciation. To be seen as my broth- Thor's equal, as one of Asgard's own. I just wanted to make him proud; proud to call me his son, to call me a Prince of Asgard. But that would never be. I know that now better than ever. I would never be one of them because I wasn't one of them, no matter what Odin said.

_Now everything is changing  
But I still feel the same_

Everything has changed. Asgard will never be the same – never before has one of their royal family done something as heinous as to attack another world. I'm sure I shall be written out of the history books, so no one in the future would learn of my deeds. The Asgardians were so ashamed of me that they didn't want anyone to know of my existence.

Midgard – or 'Earth', as it is more commonly known – will never be the same, either. Now that they defeated me and my army, they have opened themselves up to a whole new world of interplanetary warfare between raises they couldn't dream of. All because of me.

And yet, I couldn't feel more the same. My dreams were still unrealized. I was still the shame of the family, Thor's dark little brother no one wanted to have anything to do with, the shadow that haunted all of Asgard. Would me existence ever develop? Or was I cursed to remain the same for my entire eternal life?

_What do I have to do  
To try and make you see  
That this is who I am  
And it's all that I can be_

Yet after all this, no one sees the truth. This is who I am, all I can be. I am the god of lies, the god of mischief. I am the one destined to be the bane of everyone's existence – for I am those moments that you indulge in the dark side of your personality. It's ironic really: my whole life has been a lie, and I was blind to the deception. What do I have to do to show him that no matter what he does I will never change? I was born to be this way, nothing can change my instinctive nature.

Not even the All Father with all his power.

_I tried to find myself  
Looking inside your eyes  
You were all that I wanted to be_

A boy looks up to his father. It is natural for a child to do so. He's a King, a ruler. All I wanted to be was a King, the ruler of someone, something. I couldn't even be allowed to accomplish that. I would never get the throne of Asgard under normal circumstances because Thor is the first born. So, I used a little mischief and got myself on the throne. In doing so, I also destroyed the leader of Asgard's biggest threat. Any King would be proud. But not the All Father, not Odin. Because I was me: Loki, the black sheep of the family.

_There must be something else  
Behind all the lies  
That you wanted me to believe_

But why would he lie to me? To protect me? To keep me from finding out what I truly was? His plan was to use me as a way to unite Asgard with Jotunheim. But now that plan was obsolete, what was I for? There must be something else behind all the lies he's spun my entire life. But what? Well, it was too late for all that now. I'd made my choice, and so had he.

_Now everyone is saying  
That I should find a way  
To leave It all behind_

Now he says if I repent for what I've done, I can return to society. What sort of a choice is that? Say sorry for being myself so I can return to a life of misery as Thor's subordinate? No thank you. This is who I am. If they can't accept that, then fine. How could I leave it all behind me, after everything I've done? I've committed treason, betrayed my people, planned to extinguish an entire planet, and they wanted me to forget all of that like it never happened? They have no idea. I'm not going to do that, let alone the whole of Asgard. No matter what, I will never forget.

And I will make sure no one else does, either.


End file.
